stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Farragut (TQB episode)
Farragut is the sixth and final episode of the Star Trek: The Quarterdeck Breed anthology series. It was published on January 22, 2008. Summary Stardate 43999.1: The heavy cruiser , under the command of Captain Krystine Leone, has been ordered to proceed with all due haste to the Wolf 359 star system. Vice Admiral J. P. Hanson has assembled a fleet of thirty-nine starships to face a lone Borg cube. The cube is led by former Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard (now known as Locutus). Along with the and , they speed at maximum emergency warp from the border to make it there on time. Unfortunately, the ships sustain coil heat damage to their warp engines and one by one, each ship is forced to slow or stop in order to vent coil heat into space. After a brief call home, to speak with her family, Leone's mother (a former starship captain) makes a suggestion on how to combat the coil heat problem and explains the 'warp jog' procedure. Farragut arrives first into the system, and surveys the damage done by the Borg. Captain Leone speaks with Vice Admiral Alynna Necheyev, who orders her to perform search and rescue operations. If Earth should fall, all three ships and any others who arrive later, are ordered to proceed to Starbase 6, the fallback point for Starfleet forces in the case of a catastrophic event. Leone reluctantly agrees, though she expresses her desire to proceed to Earth to defend against the Borg. The fact that it would take thirty-six hours to get there from Wolf 359 makes that a moot point. Either the succeeds or fails, but it will have to be alone, as the Earth defense forces were pulled to make the stand at Wolf 359 on Admiral Hanson's order. Memorable Quotations References Background & Trivia * The Wolf 359 story was not the original outline written for the Farragut story. The original plot was set a year prior, during Captain Leone's appointment to command of Farragut and her first mission of escorting civilian shipping against piracy in the vicinity of Starbase 310. * The thought that inspired the Wolf 359 story: "I'd would have hated to be the captain of the ship that was late to that battle." (A thought also explored by Peter David in Vendetta). * Required watching "Best of Both Worlds," "Emissary," and "Unimatrix Zero" many times for proper frame of reference. The final written (not shooting) scripts for BOBW were on hand for direct reference. * Krystine Leone, Ariel Elannis, and Wilson Nieves are all characters from stories written in middle school involving a Farragut. * Other F-ship stories were attempted and abandoned, including two called Fearless; each story was written in a different era. Captain Simpson, who was mentioned in the first episode, Agamemnon, was to have been shown on screen for the first time. * Ensign Aspinall is named for the real-life person who inspired the character of Krystine Leone. * Events preceding this story are detailed in the short story series, . This story will most likely be reused and/or fleshed out for the end of the first season of . External Link * [http://www.adastrafanfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=162 Farragut] short story at the Farragut